Rojo ardiente
by Boogieman13
Summary: Su amor es rojo./ Serie de 20 momentos cortos de Erza y Lucy./ ¡Este shot no me pertenece! Es una adaptación del origina de Lariie.


**Este fic no me pertenece. **

**Estaba yo navegando por el increíble mundo del fandom de FT y descubrí este shot **_Erza X Lucy_**. Nunca había pensado en ella de esta manera, porque está claro lo que pasa con cada una. ¡PERO! No he podido evitar amar con toda mi alma este fic que, como ya he dicho, NO ME PERTENECE. **

**Su autora es una fan brasileña, y su nombre es **_Lariie_**, por si queréis buscar la versión original.**

**El shot consta de 20 frases sobre Erza y Lucy, además de 5 historias breves al final. Así que no os distraigo más y os dejo con el shot que espero que os guste tanto como a mí.**

* * *

**1. Problema**

A Erza le disgustaban muchas cosas de Minerva, pero, definitivamente, su principal problema con ella era que había torturado a Lucy en la Batalla Naval.

**2. Disimulando**

Cuando Natsu y Lucy anunciaron que eran pareja, Erza sintió que su corazón se rompía. Aún así, sonrió. Tenía que hacerlo.

**3. Fortaleza**

Erza nunca se había considerado fuerte a sí misma. Durante años se había escondido tras su armadura, temerosa de que alguien la hiriera. Lucy no era como ella. Tan pronto como consiguió la edad necesaria, Lucy huyó de su casa y comenzó una nueva vida por su cuenta. Y Erza nunca supo expresar cuánto la admiraba por ello.

**4. Lo mejor**

Cuando Jellal se confesó a Erza, la pelirroja se quedó pasmada. Si había sentido algo por Jellal, había sido mucho tiempo atrás. No obstante, aceptó. No era como si tuviera alguna oportunidad con la rubia de la que estaba enamorada, así que su respuesta fue la mejor opción. O, al menos, eso era lo que se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez.

**5. Ebria**

Erza descubrió por casualidad que una Lucy ebria era una Lucy mucho más ardiente. El día tras aquella misión tan agotadora fue muy estresante, y la rubia acabó bebiendo como nunca. De modo que al final fue Erza la que tuvo que llevar a Lucy hasta su casa. La parte mala llegó cuando tuvo que fingir resaca a la mañana siguiente, cuando Lucy le preguntó por qué habían dormido desnudas.

**6. Enfado**

Erza no podía permanecer enfada con Lucy durante mucho tiempo. Cada vez que lo intentaba, ella le lanzaba una mirada penetrante con esos ojos de color chocolate suyos. Demasiado adorable para resistirse.

**7. Milagro**

Cuando Lucy le confesó su amor a Erza, la pelirroja miró a su alrededor como si se tratase de una broma pesada. Pero después de que Lucy afirmase seriamente que sentía algo por la guerrera, Erza no pudo más que agradecer a Dios.

**8. Sueño**

Erza soñaba con un montón de cosas. Jellal, Lucy, torres, Fairy Tail, Lucy, misiones, el equipo Natsu, Lucy, Edoras, Lucy, magia, batallas, Lucy, pastel de fresas, Lucy, Lucy... ¿Ha mencionado ya a Lucy?

**9. Espejo**

Todo lo que Erza deseaba era un espejo que la pudiera llevar de vuelta al pasado. Así al menos tendría la oportunidad de ver a Lucy sana, salva y viva.

**10. Belleza**

Erza nunca creyó en aquello de la belleza interior. Hasta que conoció a Lucy.

**11. Aquarios**

Cuando Erza y Lucy decidieron por fin contarle a Aquarios que estaban saliendo, la pelirroja no esperaba las risas. A pesar de lo seria que era la situación, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse entre dientes al escuchar al espíritu preguntar si ella era la razón por la que Lucy nunca tuvo novio.

**12. Contigo**

"Sólo quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida. Quiero luchar contigo, despertarme a tu lado cada mañana, reírme junto a ti. Quiero ser la única persona con la que querrías pasar toda tu vida. Así que, Lucy, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

**13. Yogurt **

Erza supo desde el principio que la comida favorita de Lucy, además de su obsesión secreta, era el yogurt. La había visto tomarlo en el desayuno demasiadas veces como para contarlas.

**14. Húmeda**

A Erza no le gustaba ver húmeda a Lucy. No era capaz de detener sus pensamientos sobre lo deliciosa que parecía su perfecta piel o sobre cómo ella era capaz de conseguir que la rubia estuviese incluso más húmeda. Normalmente no tenía ningún tipo de problemas con estos pensamientos, pero le pareció que Warren lucía un poco molesto cada vez que empezaba con ellos.

**15. Cielo**

"Cada vez que miro al cielo, te recuerdo. Recuerdo que las estrellas te están guiando, que las constelaciones están luchando de tu lado y que estás bajo este mismo cielo. De esta manera, ya no me siento sola."

**16. Fuerza**

Erza no necesitaba mucha fuerza para destruir a cada enemigo que se interponía en su camino. Todo lo que ella deseaba era ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a su Lucy, eso era todo.

**17. San Valentín**

Erza ni siquiera sabía que existiera ese día. Había tenido suerte de que Mira se burlase de ella y Jellal el día anterior. Lucy se habría puesto muy triste si ella hubiese olvidado ese día.

**18. Dormir**

Si había algo en el mundo que Erza amase con todas sus fuerzas era dormir con Lucy. Sólo porque la rubia era siempre la primera en dormirse y de esa manera la pelirroja era libre para poder contemplar su angelical rostro sin pudor.

**19. Abrazo**

Erza no solía abrazar a nadie. Quizá la culpa era de su armadura, que le hacía imposible el rodear a cualquiera con su brazo sin hacerle añicos. Pero descubrió que no le importaba quitarse su armadura juto antes de mantener a su Lucy entre sus brazos.

**20. Fresa**

Erza amaba las fresas: su olor, su sabor, cómo se sentía al comerlas. Sin ninguna duda, las fresas eran su fruta favorita. ¿Acaso no era una coincidencia que, además de a vainilla, Lucy oliese a fresas?

* * *

**01- Padre**

Realmente, Erza nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al padre de Lucy. Nunca miró al hombre a la cara, observándolo directamente a los ojos mientras le gritaba que ella amaba a su única hija con todo su corazón. No, ella nunca hizo nada de eso, y no estaba muy segura de que hubiese podido. Solían contarse historias de su niñez después de haber comenzado a salir juntas. A Lucy le llevó cierto tiempo contarle a su novia los años después de que su madre falleciese. Erza prefirió no decir nada cuando la rubia le relató cómo la había tratado su padre. A decir verdad, no sabía qué decirle. Por supuesto que la maga de clase S había tenido una infancia dura, pero no pudo imaginarse cómo de solitaria había sido la de la maga celestial.

No le importó que hubiese sido el padre de su enamorada, porque Erza estaba segura de que, si alguna vez lo hubiese conocido, lo primero que habría hecho hubiese sido golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras le gritaba que ella era Erza Scarlet y que amaba a su única hija con todo su ser.

* * *

**02- Brazos**

No había lugar en el mundo en el que Lucy prefiriese estar antes que en los brazos de Erza. No sólo se trataba del calor del cuerpo de la mujer, que hacía que Lucy se sintiese en el cielo, también estaba la piel del cuello de la pelirroja contra sus labios y su nariz, ese dulce olor y la protección que la embargaba cada vez que se abrazaba a la armadura de su enamorada. Nadie hizo nunca que Lucy se sintiese tan protegida, a excepción de su madre. Cuando pensaba en eso era cuando se daba cuenta de que ella se sentía como en casa en los brazos de Erza.

* * *

**03- Intocable**

Un par de ojos color chocolate siguieron a una mujer pelirroja mientras bajaba por los escalones de la iglesia y sujetaba dulcemente con su mano la mano grande del hombre de pelo azul. El corazón de la rubia se llenaba de tristeza y dolor a medida que pensaba en lo preciosa que se veía la guerrera en aquel vestido blanco. Pudo percibir la sonrisa en sus rosados labios incluso sin haberla mirado ni una sola vez a la cara. Pudo percibir una gran sonrisa en los rostros de todos los presentes. Aún no podía obligarse a sí misma a sonreír de aquella manera. Era demasiado doloroso, demasiado difícil. Después de todo, lo único que ella quería hacer era llorar hasta que se sintiese seca por dentro. ¿Acaso era tan egoísta como para pensar de esa manera incluso en el día más feliz de la pelirroja? _Sí, sí lo soy. _

La rubia ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había intentado expresar sus sentimientos a Titania. Lo intentó tantas veces... Tantas que al final acabó dándose por vencida. De todas formas, no hubiese servido para nada. Porque, para Lucy, Erza siempre fue intocable.

* * *

**04- Amor**

Mirarse a los ojos brillantes, tomarse de las manos, dormir en los brazos de la otra, abrazarse, acariciarse lentamente y susurrarse cosas al oído. Cosas que hicieron a todos darse cuenta de que ellas no eran sólo amigas. Incluso teniendo en cuenta que estas cosas podían ser hechas fácilmente por amigas, la manera en la que Lucy y Erza lo hacían era diferente. Era más complejo, conllevaba más adoración, poseía más... Amor. Porque así era como se demostraban su amor, no necesitaban hacer grandes actuaciones para demostrarse que se amaban. Ellas podían saber, con una sola mirada, que la otra estaba pensando en ella. Y eso era lo único que realmente importaba.

* * *

**05- Erza Scarlet y Lucy Heartfilia**

Quizá en otros mundos no estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas. Quizá en otros ni se conocían. O quizá sí sabían quiénes eran, pero nunca habían entablado una conversación. Quizá, como en Edoras, existían otros mundos en los que eran enemigas. Incluso puede que en otro mundo ellas fueran hermanas. Si Lucy se ponía a pensar en ello, igual que mundos, existían millones de posibilidades sobre lo que eran para cada una. Pero a Lucy no le importaba una mierda. Ellas eran Lucy Heartfilia y Erza Scarlet. Compañeras de equipo, compañeras a secas, mejores amigas y amantes. Incluso si en otros mundos ellas no estaban juntas, Lucy estaba segura de que, en este mundo, ellas se amaban lo suficiente como para compensarlas a todas.

* * *

**Y ya está. Espero no haber hecho una adaptación chapucera y que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. En serio, realmente yo no veo por ningún lado a esta pareja, pero, ¡eh!, quedan tan adorables juntas. :3**

**Comentad si os ha gustado. Reviewead si no os ha gustado. Pero no seáis malvados y dejéis esto abandonado. ¡La autora original y yo os estaremos muy agradecidas! :D **

**PD: ¿Os apetece que haga más adaptaciones del inglés? Si es así, ¿de qué parejas queréis que las haga? **

**Se despide,**

**B**_oogie._


End file.
